custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Darkblade9/A MoC Blog!
Wassap, everyone! I'm coming at ya with a MoC blog, if you can believe it! I believe I've only ever done one of these before, and even then I didn't address it as a MoC blog. So, let's get going! Lord of Skull Spiders Revamp DSCN0308.JPG|He's a bit of a small fella, but he still captures the feel of the original set. The points holding the best range of movement are his legs. However, the arms and stingers can move a little. DSCN0310.JPG|A rear shot of the MoC. I tried to put as many spikes on him as I could, and it came out pretty good, in my opinion. DSCN0312.JPG|He's on the move! Here we get a peek at the range of motion this guy has, and it also looks really cool. Velika and His Speeder DSCN0313.JPG|For those of you who don't know, Velika had a cameo as a Great Being in one part of issue #2 of Guardians. And so, I've made a MoC version of how he appears in the comic. DSCN0314.JPG|A rear view. He's a simple build, but as you will see, I didn't build him for complexity's sake. DSCN0315.JPG|I'm honestly not sure why I took this one. Velika just isn't that interesting. The next photos will tell you why I built him. DSCN0317.JPG|In the second issue of Guardians, we see Great Beings riding around on speeders, fighting off the army of Imperio. So, I made a speeder for Velika to ride. DSCN0318.JPG|The front of the speeder. It's quite the complicated build, but at the same time it's rather simple. DSCN0320.JPG|The rear. I was originally going to attach flame pieces to the engines, but it ended up not working. Plus, I couldn't find my flame pieces. DSCN0321.JPG|A view of the top. DSCN0322.JPG|The bottom of the speeder. DSCN0323.JPG|Velika on his speeder. DSCN0324.JPG|Coming your way! DSCN0325.JPG|The rear. DSCN0326.JPG|A bird's eye view. Nether Warrior DSCN0302.JPG|And, of course, Velika needs something to fight. The hooded Nether warrior also showed up in issue 2 of Guardians, and he is now a MoC. DSCN0306.JPG|The rear view. DSCN0303.JPG|Ready for action! DSCN0327.JPG|Battle! Dragon DSCN0205.JPG|A while ago, I got the Lord of Skull Spiders set. It was pretty good, and the gear function was awesome. Recently, I adapted the gear function into a flapping mechanism, and replaced the spider with a dragon. DSCN0207.JPG|The Dragon on his hind legs. He will show up in the next issue of Guardians, which will be released May 1st, same day as Avengers 2! DSCN0209.JPG|The dragon's wings and tail are the pieces from Smaug in the Lonely Mountain set from the Hobbit wave. DSCN0212.JPG|A view of the dragon from the side. DSCN0214.JPG|A bird's eye view. DSCN0218.JPG|An attempt to show you all the gear function. DSCN0223.JPG|A shot of the gear function in action. The lever in the back flaps the wings down, and brings the claws together in a grabbing motion. Things to Watch for in the Near Future And we're done. What did you think? be sure to let me know! I'm working on another art gallery for the 30th, and Guardians of the Masks is getting released on May 1st. I've started working on the Protector comic, so I'll try to make a page for that soon. Oh, and hey, I'm behind by one vote on the featured image page! If you haven't voted yet, you should head over and vote (for me). Well, looks like that's it! Excelsior! Category:Blog posts